


Trying something new

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [15]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, M/M, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, vaccum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter likes the way Neal looked in the vacuum bed, so he bought himself a new set-up…
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Kudos: 36





	Trying something new

‘Neal, I want you to wait for me in the playroom.’

‘Now or later tonight?’

Peter thinks about it, ‘do it no, we will eat later tonight. I will inform cook.’

Neal nods and takes a quick shower before entering the playroom. He kneels on his spot. Peter didn´t give him extra instructions so he waits patiently.

When Peter walks in, he changed clothes, he is wearing one of his well-worn jeans, the one with the button-up fly. A plain white T-shirt completes the outfit.

He has something in his hand but Neal knows better than to rush things so he waits patiently.

‘I want to try something tonight, but I’m not going to tell you. I’m just going to do it. So we will start with this rubber hood. You won’t be able to see or hear but I can hear you, so if it gets too much, just use your safe word.’

‘I will.’

Peter puts noise cancelling earbuds in and then pulls on the hood. It fits tightly but Neal can breathe freely. He leads Neal further into the room. Since he can’t see or hear anything at all, all he can do is wait. He can feel Peter’s presence, so he knows Peter is still preparing the set-up. When his foot is tapped, he lifts it and then the other. He is standing on what feels like a rubber mat.

Peter takes his dick and it is pulled through the same rubber material. He can’t make anything of it. He still can’t figure out what Peter is planning. That is until the material is sucked vacuum. He is in a vacuum bed, no, that is not true, because he is standing, but it is the same principle. He wonders what Peter is planning.

Peter takes his cock in his hand and slowly strokes it. It feels so good, but now he realizes he can barely move, the rubber encasing him. The rubber restricts his movement. The hand leaves his dick and it is slipped in what feels like a suction cup. That is until it is turned on. It pulsates against his frenulum. It feels amazingly beautiful as the pulsating slowly but increasingly pleasurable. Mac moans. He tries to move and push his cock deeper in what he can only guess is a milking machine, but he can´t move and all he can do is undergo. The machine continues and literally sucks out an ejaculation of an almost unimaginable sexual intensity. The high of his orgasm is fantastic and Neal expects Peter to stop the milking machine, but he doesn`t.

* * *

Peter has taken a seat across from Neal, he wants to enjoy the show, Neal just came for the first time and he probably expects the machine to be stopped but he has no intention to do so, so he watches as the machine continues to suck and vibrate.

Even though he can´t see Neal´s face because of the black rubber hood, next time, he needs to pick up a clear one, he can see Neal trying to relax when he realizes the machine isn´t stopped. But soon the sensations that the machine evokes must be too much because a moan escapes him. His pet is so gorgeous, writhing in the clear plastic cube. Peter loves to see Neal´s abs flex when he is edging. The sounds that Neal is making are just delightful. He contemplates whether or not he will jerk himself off or if he will wait and fuck Neal when he is done. He is pulled from his musings when Neal comes for a second time. He is panting and moaning but the machine is relentless and keeps sucking at what Peter can only is an over-sensitive cock. Neal starts babbling, pleading, but he doesn´t hear Neal´s safe word, so he sits back, enjoying the show. Neal’s breathing gets a sort of erratic quality and it is clear he is trying to move but the milking machine has a good grip on his dick.

After his third orgasm, there is almost no ejaculation anymore and Neal starts to openly beg. It makes Peter rock hard and he changes his mind on not jerking off, so he opens his trousers and takes his hard dick in his hand, slowly stroking himself, drawing it out, he is not in a hurry and Neal isn´t going anywhere. He planned to free Neal after his fifth orgasm and the time between his orgasms is getting longer, as it is probably getting more painful. But Neal is sort of a pain slut so Peter is confident Neal eventually will come again. His pet is now trying to shake off the sleeve but Peter made sure he can´t, so with a cry Neal comes for the fourth time. He is now openly sobbing and Peter can only imagine what Neal is going through but this is why he has Neal and why Neal makes such a good sub, he suffers beautiful. It is so hot, Peter jerks himself to a climax. He gets up to clean himself up while he waits for Neal to come a last time.

‘Please, Please, please let me come…’ Neal begs.

Peter can feel himself filling out again when he hears Neal beg so nicely, but he has to be hard and when Neal starts sobbing again, he can see in Neal´s body language he is going to come again. He will make it a bit easier for Neal, so he walks closer. And Neal must notice because he starts begging Peter, but since he doesn´t use his safe word, Peter lets the machine continue. But he does pinches Neal´s nose close and Neal comes dry, chest heaving.

Peter stops the machine and carefully takes off the sleeve. Neal lets out a noise of relief, he would probably go limp, but the vacuum cube keep shim up and Peter lets Neal so he can collect himself, before he takes off the rubber hood.

Neal looks totally spent, his eyes red and filled with tears.

‘You did so good, I’m proud of you.’

‘Neal gives him a shaky smile, ‘that was intense.’ He pants.

‘Come, let me get you out of this contraption.’

‘I would prefer to stay like this for a moment longer.’

‘OK.’

Peter sits down again and starts stroking himself again. Neal stares at him.

‘Oh Neal, if you only could see what I am seeing.’ Peter smiles proudly.


End file.
